O Taxista - Nathalie Fanfics
by seeusouperva
Summary: Isabella precisa chegar a casa dos seus pais para a ceia de Natal, porém não tem motoristas da Uber disponíveis e um trauma faz com que ela tenha medo de dirigir de Seattle até Forks sozinha e na chuva. Tudo parece sem solução quando o porteiro de seu prédio tem uma ideia. Uma ideia que mudaria totalmente a sua noite de Natal e sua vida.


**One-Shot - Semana de Natal**

 **-** **O TAXISTA** **-**

 **By** Nathalie Fanfics

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Isabella precisa chegar a casa dos seus pais para a ceia de Natal, porém não tem motoristas da Uber disponíveis e um trauma faz com que ela tenha medo de dirigir de Seattle até Forks sozinha e na chuva.

Tudo parece sem solução quando o porteiro de seu prédio tem uma ideia. Uma ideia que mudaria totalmente a sua noite de Natal e sua vida.

* * *

 **ONE SHOT DE NATAL - O TAXISTA**

Autora: Nathalie Fanfics

Shipper: Bella e Edward

Classificação: +18

Sinopse: Isabella precisa chegar a casa dos seus pais para a ceia de Natal, porém não tem motoristas da Uber disponíveis e um trauma faz com que ela tenha medo de dirigir de Seattle até Forks sozinha e na chuva.  
Tudo parece sem solução quando o porteiro de seu prédio tem uma ideia. Uma ideia que mudaria totalmente a sua noite de Natal e sua vida.

Capa: Paulinha Halle

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Olhei para as malas Louis Vuitton sendo molhadas pela chuva fraca que caía e suspirei. Minha mãe iria me matar. Voltei o olhar para o IPhone em minha mão e só não o taquei no chão por me lembrar que ele não tinha culpa de não ter carros disponíveis na Uber.

— Senhorita Cullen, saia dessa chuva ou ficará doente. — Ouvi a voz de John Sousa, o porteiro, e me virei para ele.

— O que eu faço, Sousa? Preciso estar em casa até as 22 para a ceia de Natal e não consigo nenhum carro para me levar até Forks. — O meu desespero estava crescendo e minha voz começou a tremer no final das minhas palavras.

— A Uber está sem carro, é? — Ele me perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça. — Por que não pega um taxi?

— É uma viagem muito longa e sairia muito caro... Sem contar que eu duvido muito que algum taxista pegaria uma corrida para Forks em plena véspera de Natal. Droga, eu devia ter ouvido minha mãe e ter ido mais cedo. — Limpei a água que a chuva fina tinha juntado na minha testa e suspirei frustrada. Olhei para o sobretudo Fiero Paris que estava no meu corpo, mais um dos presentes extravagantes que mamãe tinha me dado, e decidi sair da chuva para não o molhar mais, torcendo para ninguém passar e roubar minhas malas.

— Sim, concordo com sua mãe. Muita teimosia da sua parte deixar para sair de casa tão tarde. — Contive o revirar de olhos e dei um sorriso amarelo. Porteiro impertinente. — Mas acho que tenho a solução para o seu problema. — Opa, talvez ele não fosse tão impertinente assim. Ele pegou o telefone escondido atrás do balcão, digitou alguns números e esperou enquanto chamava.

Voltei a olhar para o meu celular, na esperança de algum motorista aparecer ou de, pelo menos, a estimativa da viagem abaixar alguns dólares. Nos poucos minutos que Sousa ficou no telefone, nada mudou e suspirei novamente. Eu com certeza seria uma pessoa morta bem no aniversário de Jesus.

— Então? — Juro que meus olhos chegaram a brilhar quando Sousa voltou a olhar para mim com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

— Consegui falar com Edward, meu sobrinho. Ele está trabalhando como taxista enquanto a inspiração para um novo livro não vem. Ele concordou em te levar até Forks pela metade do preço que a Uber estava te cobrando. — Me contive para conter um pouco minha decepção.

— Oh Sousa, eu fico muito feliz pela sua ajuda... Mas eu me sentiria muito mal de tirar seu sobrinho da ceia em família. — Ele deu um sorriso um pouco triste e olhei para ele com dúvida.

— Edward não se envolve muito conosco desde a morte de sua mãe há alguns meses. — Meu coração se apertou com isso e quase me bati por levantar esse assunto. — Minha irmã teve câncer nas mamas e não resistiu, infelizmente. Essa era a época do ano que ela mais gostava, sempre comemorava no maior estilo, com árvore, peru e presentes. Edward não gosta muito das lembranças. — Ele virou o rosto e meu coração se apertou ainda mais ao ver que ele estava segurando as lágrimas.

— Oh, eu sinto muito... Não tenho nem palavras... — A fala parecia presa em minha garganta e Sousa riu um pouco.

— É doloroso, mas aprendemos a lidar com a dor. Bom, Edward está vindo para levá-la até lá. Espero que se divirta em sua viagem e que ele seja um bom menino. Vamos dizer que o moço não tem filtro verbal e as vezes pode exagerar nas brincadeiras. — Senti o sorriso que estava em meu rosto vacilar um pouco. Que tipo de brincadeiras esse homem fazia?

Esperei o carro amarelo por alguns minutos, me atualizando um pouco com Sousa sobre as fofocas do prédio e agradecendo a Deus que ele tinha me arrumado uma solução para não ser morta bem no dia que Jesus estava ficando velhinho.

Vi o tão famosa Ford Crown Victória virando a esquina e suspirei aliviada. Ele realmente tinha ido. Me despedi de Sousa, agradecendo a ele imensamente, voltei para o lado das minhas malas e esperei enquanto a pessoa dentro do carro estacionava e saía do veículo vindo em minha direção.

Confesso que prendi o ar quando o homem vestido em um sobretudo cinza chegou mais perto e pude olhar para ele sem a chuva me atrapalhando. Ele era alto, muito mais alto que meu um metro e setenta vestido em um salto 15. Sério, eu precisava virar a cabeça para conseguir vê-lo totalmente. Tem noção de como isso é extremamente difícil de acontecer quando se tem a minha altura?

Sua barba estava para fazer e parecia ser do mesmo tom de bronze de seus cabelos perfeitamente penteados para o lado, dando a ele um ar de executivo despojado. Seu nariz reto, a mandíbula quadrada e os olhos verdes eram o conjunto perfeito para fazer uma calcinha molhar sem precisar das gotas finas de chuva que caíam sobre nós.

— Você pretende passar quantos dias em Forks, riquinha? Deve ter mala aí para mais de mês! — Revirei os olhos com aquelas palavras. Mais uma pessoa para me encher a paciência sobre minha quantidade de malas.

— Ficarei lá três dias... E não sou riquinha. — Ele olhou para as malas que juntavam quase vinte mil reais ao meu lado (sem nem saber o preço das roupas que estavam ali dentro) e para mim, me olhando de cima abaixo, como se me dissesse: como ela tem a capacidade de dizer algo assim vestida em Chanel e Fiero Paris e com um conjunto de malas Louis Vuitton?

— Devo supor, então, que nada disso é seu e você é uma ladra? — Ele me perguntou enquanto abria a porta malas, colocando minhas malas um pouquinho molhadas lá dentro. Pelo menos esse era um bom jeito de saber se elas realmente eram impermeáveis.

— Óbvio que não! — Me senti ofendida com a pergunta e ele riu.

— Então é riquinha sim, Senhorita Cullen... E pelo sobrenome, diria que é a princesinha número dois do império Cullen. Donos de hotéis em todo o país, uma revista sobre moda e também de uma indústria muito lucrativa de cosméticos. — Tentei conter a surpresa por um estranho saber tanto sobre minha vida e foquei em outra coisa.

— Como sabe que sou a filha número dois?

— Rosalie Cullen-Mccarth, pelas fotos que já vi, é loira. E como é uma filha modelo, já deve estar com seus pais, o marido e a filha na tão famosa mansão Cullen em Forks. — Eu devia sentir medo por ele saber tanto sobre minha família ou me sentir ofendida por ele ter discretamente me chamado de ovelha negra?

— Devo lhe perguntar como sabe tanto sobre minha família? — Resolvi ignorar seu comentário sobre Rose ser uma filha modelo. Eu devia ter visto ofensa onde não tinha.

— Sou muito fissurado nesse mundo de empreendimentos, inclusive sonho em roubar o quinto lugar do seu pai na Lista dos mais ricos do mundo da Forbes. — Ele explicou enquanto colocava a mão nas minhas costas, me levava até o assento traseiro e abria a porta para mim.

— Você já está em qual posição? — Perguntei para ele divertidamente, quando ele já tinha dado a volta no carro e tomado o seu lugar em frente ao volante.

— Um pouquinho longe ainda... Vamos dizer que tenho que desbancar muitos riquinhos metidos a besta. — Ri com suas palavras. — Inclusive da modelo de 22 anos, com uma fortuna avaliada em bilhões que está tomando o 30º lugar. — O sorriso saiu um pouco dos meus lábios.

— Uou! Você conhece mesmo minha família! Será que é seguro estar em uma viagem com você? Não vai tentar me sequestrar nem nada, não é? — Confesso que por mais que as palavras tenham saído divertidas, o medo era real. Eu não podia ser sequestrada bem no aniversário do meu Jesus Cristinho.

— Claro que não, riquinha... Como vou entrar entre os cinco primeiros da Forbes com um sequestro na ficha policial? — Acalmei um pouco com suas palavras, mas ainda orava a Deus para minha mãe não receber um telefonema de que sua segunda filha tinha sido sequestrada em pleno Natal, estragando todos os preparativos que ela fazia durante o ano.

— Fico mais tranquila com isso... Eu acho... — Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada com minhas palavras e ri com ele um pouco tímida.

— Mas então, Isabella... Posso saber por que não dirigiu seu carro de luxo ou fretou algum jatinho para ir até Forks? Não que eu esteja reclamando, o dinheiro vai me cair muito bem... — Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para mim pelo espelho retrovisor.

— Eu não me sinto segura de dirigir sozinha por longos caminhos, ainda mais na chuva... — Toquei a cicatriz coberta pela meia calça em minhas coxas e balancei a cabeça para espantar as imagens do acidente de um ano atrás para longe. — E tem previsão de neve, não iriam liberar um avião particular e provavelmente estão cancelando os comerciais. Como são só quatro horas de carro, achei que seria uma boa pedir um Uber.

— Porém, como é muito teimosa, resolveu que não iria ouvir sua mãe e iria para Forks em cima da hora, ficando sem motorista para fazer a corrida para você. — Ele riu novamente quando viu o olhar assustado no meu rosto. — A parte da sua mãe foi só suposição, mas pelo seu olhar, posso ver que estou certo...

— É... Basicamente foi isso mesmo. — Confessei um pouco envergonhada.

— Devo te agradecer, então... Caso você tivesse ido mais cedo, eu não ganharia o dinheiro que estava precisando e também não teria a chance de ter um dos rostos mais belos da América no meu carro.

— Hum... Obrigada! — Fiquei me perguntando porque o elogio vindo dele me deixava tão envergonhada e com o coração acelerado. — Você acha isso mesmo, ou viu a lista que saiu há uma semana na Vogue? — Ele deu de ombros.

— Você com certeza é a mulher mais bonita da América para mim, a Vogue só confirmou o que já sabíamos. — Meu coração falhou com sua primeira afirmação e fiquei sem saber o que falar.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, os dois perdidos em pensamentos e ele pareceu ficar entediado com isso, então ligou o som do carro e os acordes de uma música clássica passaram a sair pelos altos falantes.

A música era muito calmante e depois de uma noite e um dia inteiros de arrumação de malas, o cansaço bateu e senti meus olhos fechando. Não foi preciso muito para me entregar aos braços de Morfeu.

[...]

Acordei um pouco assustada. A música calma tinha dado lugar a um rap da Nick Minaj e o homem sentado no banco da frente cantava a música como um verdadeiro morador do Bronx. Até os movimentos com a mão ele fazia.

Ficou impossível não cair na risada quando ele tentou imitar os sons do _beat box._

Ele pareceu notar a minha presença e deu um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e o último pensamento que eu tive foi o quanto aquele gesto tinha iluminado minha noite.

O som do freio no asfalto foi alto, o carro dando uma grande sacudida, o cinto de segurança apertando meu peito, o meu grito assustado, lembranças do meu último acidente, Edward fazendo força no volante para estabilizar o carro.

Fechei os olhos quando senti o carro descer com muita velocidade por entre as árvores e o último pensamento que tive antes de desmaiar era que minha mãe iria ficar muito chateada comigo por ter morrido no dia do aniversário de Jesus.

[...]

— Isabella... Isabella... Vamos, riquinha... Abra seus olhos para mim. — Ouvi uma voz me chamando ao longe e tentei abrir os olhos. Assim que consegui, vi um par de esmeraldas me olhando. — Graças a Deus! Como você está? Está muito machucada? Quebrou alguma coisa? — Ele passou a disparar as perguntas e eu só conseguia pensar em como seus olhos eram verdes.

— Seus olhos são lindos... — Me peguei dizendo com a voz rouca e corei assim que notei o que tinha falado. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Os seus também, riquinha... Lembra chocolate quente. Mamãe adorava chocolate quente no Natal. — Vi um resquício de tristeza passar por seus olhos e me movi, pronta para levar minha mão ao seu rosto e o consolar, mas a dor em meu peito me parou. — O que foi? Está doendo? Onde dói?

Olhei para baixo e notei que estava deitada no banco traseiro, com ele sentado ao meu lado, no curto espaço. Mexi meu braço novamente e notei que não doía tanto, era só um mau jeito que eu tinha dado. Movimentei as pernas e os braços me examinando para ver se tinha quebrado alguma coisa e respirei aliviada quando nada doeu o bastante para ser considerado grave.

— Está tudo bem, não quebrei nada. Minha cabeça está sangrando, ou algo assim? — Interroguei e ele passou a examinar minha cabeça, a procura de algum ferimento.

— Não, está tudo normal... Você se lembra de ter batido a cabeça? — Olhou para mim em dúvida e neguei.

— Lembro só da pressão do cinto de segurança... Acho até que é por causa dele que meu peito está doendo um pouco... — Me sentei no banco e puxei o cachecol pelo meu pescoço, vendo Edward respirar fundo quando meu decote apareceu.

— Isso é um hematoma e tanto... Riquinha, me desculpe por isso... — Edward começou a falar e olhei para baixo vendo a marca muito roxa do cinto de segurança na minha pele. — Um alce entrou na frente do carro e eu freei para não o atropelar, por conta disso acabei perdendo o controle do carro. Sinto muito mesmo... — Ele continuou falando e coloquei o dedo em seus lábios.

— Está tudo bem, Edward... Foi apenas um susto! Agora estou preocupada com você... Machucou alguma coisa? — Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Não... Consegui estabilizar o carro sem me machucar. Graças a Deus o freio funcionou antes de chegarmos ao precipício. — Eu tremi com suas palavras e ele me olhou como se me pedisse desculpas. — Escolha errada de palavras. Soube do seu acidente... Está tudo bem? No psicológico, que eu falo... — Assenti.

— Meu terapeuta me ajudou muito a superar. Só o medo de dirigir a noite e na chuva que eu não perdi... Talvez nunca aconteça. — Dei de ombros.

— Você estava sozinha? — Assenti novamente.

— Todos os dias eu agradeço a Deus por estar sozinha naquela noite. O lado do passageiro foi o primeiro a sentir o impacto, quem estivesse ali não teria sobrevivido.

— Entendo... Mas vamos esquecer os momentos ruins e ver como está a situação do carro para ver se conseguimos sair daqui e chegar a tempo da ceia de Natal de Esme Cullen.

[...]

Enquanto Edward foi para a frente do carro ver o quão afetado o automóvel estava, fui atrás do meu celular a fim de ver se conseguia pedir ajuda. Como a vida é clichê nos momentos que menos deveria, o mesmo estava sem sinal e por mais que eu andasse para lá e para cá, nenhum pontinho de sinal surgia.

— Edward, me dê seu celular! — Gritei para ele que ainda mexia debaixo do capô, me estendeu o aparelho. Não fiquei nenhum pouco surpresa quando vi também estava sem sinal. — Nenhum dos celulares está com sinal... Como vamos pedir ajuda? — Perguntei para ele um pouco frustrada e ouvi ele suspirar.

— Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. — Ele falou enquanto abaixava o capô do carro e limpava as mãos em uma flanela que ele tinha achado em algum lugar.

— Comece com a má, para boa poder superar... — Encostei em uma árvore e cruzei os braços, esperando ele falar.

— A má notícia é que a suspensão quebrou e não vamos conseguir sair daqui sem ajuda. Como você mesma já disse, estamos sem celular, ou seja, mamãe Cullen vai passar o Natal sem a princesinha número dois. — Senti minha visão ficar escura e temi desmaiar, mas me segurei. Definitivamente, minha mãe ia me matar. Respirei fundo.

— E a boa notícia, se é que existe alguma? — Perguntei enquanto abria a porta traseira e me sentava. Ele me seguiu, porém no banco da frente. Abaixou e pegou algo no banco ao lado do motorista.

— Você irá passar a noite comigo, dois sanduíches de frango e um vinho barato! — Vi que nas suas mãos estava uma pequena bolsa térmica, de onde ele tirou os itens que tinha mencionado.

A única coisa que eu podia fazer além de chorar, era rir. E foi isso mesmo que eu fiz.

[...]

— Minha mãe sempre levou o Natal muito a sério... Era a época do ano que mais tinha expectativa e preparação. Ela decorava toda a casa, assava biscoitos e peru e sempre tinha presente embaixo da árvore e lembrancinhas nas meias. — Era em torno de 23:30 e eu e Edward estávamos contando nossas experiências em Natais passados.

Eu já tinha contado para ele da vez que derrubei uma taça de vinho inteira no ex-namorado da minha irmã e agora ele me contava de como eram os Natais de sua família. O vinho já estava subindo a nossas cabeças e estávamos menos tímidos um com o outro, tanto que minhas pernas já estavam em cima das suas, os dois sentados no banco traseiro com apenas uma fresta da janela aberta para entrar um pouco de ar.

— Por que não passou o Natal com seus tios? — Indaguei e ele olhou para mim como se estivesse se perguntando como responder.

— Estaria ele com a esposa e seus dois filhos, eu seria o único sozinho ali. Um homem de 26 anos, sem uma família ou pelo menos uma namorada para chamar de meus. A saudade da minha mãe seria muito grande... Sendo assim, logo que recebi a ligação dele, preparei os sanduíches e o vinho e decidi que assim que te deixasse em Forks, ia até a praia de La Push e passaria lá, olhando as estrelas. — Confessou meio perdido em pensamentos e olhar o seu perfil, com sua mandíbula tão pronunciada se mexendo junto com seus lábios rosas pelo vinho estavam me dando ideias que eu não teria se estivesse sóbria.

— Minha família deve estar preocupada com meu sumiço em plena noite de Natal e tudo o que consigo pensar é em como os seus lábios são beijáveis... — Me ouvi sussurrando e Edward olhou para mim com um brilho nos olhos. — E seus olhos são tão verdes como uma árvore de Natal... Acho que essa noite não poderia estar tão perfeita e natalina se eu ou você estivéssemos em outro lugar.

— Tem uma maneira de deixar ela ainda melhor... — Ele ia dizendo enquanto se aproximava de mim lentamente, colando seus lábios nos meus no final de sua frase.

Foi algo lento, assim como a música que começava a tocar na rádio, apenas um selinho, que logo se transformou em um beijo apaixonado quando dei passagem para a sua língua. Nossas bocas pareceram se conectar de um jeito que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. O beijo tinha gosto de vinho e reconhecimento e respirar estava se tornando difícil.

Consciente desse fato, Edward passou seus lábios para o meu pescoço, dando leve chupadinhas que juntava com a sua mão em minha nuca, isso estava me deixando extremamente arrepiada.

Minhas mãos que estavam em seu cabelo, o puxando como se quisesse deixar ele careca, desceram até seu ombro, puxando o sobretudo pelas costas dele, incentivando ele a fazer o mesmo com o meu sobretudo.

— Meu Deus, seu cheiro é maravilhoso... Baunilha e amoras... — Ouvi ele sussurrando ainda próximo ao meu pescoço e arrepiei novamente com sua voz rouca.

Minha mente estava nublada para dizer alguma coisa, então apenas puxei seu suéter preto por seus braços, expondo sua camiseta branca. Ele tirou os lábios do meu pescoço e me beijou novamente, enquanto suas mãos iam até minhas costas e puxavam o zíper do vestido que eu estava. Nos separei e puxei a peça por minhas pernas, ficando apenas com um conjunto preto e as meias calças também pretas.

Olhei para Edward e ele me olhava com os olhos verdes nublados de desejo, sua respiração estava pesada e ele voltou a colar seus lábios nos meus, me beijando de uma maneira mais feroz do que nosso primeiro beijo.

— Você é perfeita riquinha! Seus olhos são lindos, mas transbordando luxúria ficam arrasadores, capazes de fazer qualquer cara solitário na noite de Natal se apaixonar. — Essa afirmação fez com que meu coração perdesse uma batida, só para voltar como se estivesse correndo uma maratona com o Bolt.

— Não fale coisas que não pode cumprir, Masen... Promessas desse tipo não podem ser da boca para fora.

— Riquinha... Eu caminho para estar apaixonado por você desde que a vi parada na calçada, ao lado de várias malas, debaixo da chuva. — Seus lábios voltaram para os meus e suas mãos foram para minhas costas novamente, agora para poder retirar a peça que cobria meus seios.

Seus lábios desceram até meu tronco e ele deixou beijos suaves no grande hematoma que o cinto tinha deixado e aquele gesto deixou meu corpo mole. Ele não seria o único apaixonado até o final daquela noite.

Ele nos ajeitou até eu estar deitada no banco, com ele por cima de mim e enquanto sua boca alcançava os meus seios, sua mão direita descia até minha virilha e afastava a calcinha para o lado, seus dedos logo penetrando entre meus grandes lábios e acariciando o meu clitóris lentamente.

Ter um homem lindo e gostoso daquele jeito em cima de mim, enquanto seus lábios estavam em meus seios, chupando e mordendo, e seus dedos estavam hora em meu clitóris e hora dentro de mim, era como estar no paraíso! A música suave no rádio e a magia do Natal foi o estopim para me levar ao primeiro orgasmo da noite.

Senti meu quadril levantando sozinho, enquanto era levada para outra dimensão, a cabeça ficando vazia, sem outra coisa para pensar senão a sensação de prazer maravilhosa que estava sentindo.

Somente quando senti como minha garganta ardia, percebi como tinha gritado e gemido naquele momento de puro êxtase e agradeci aos céus por estarmos em um local sem ninguém.

— Isso foi maravilhoso... — Sussurrei quando abri os olhos e Edward me olhava com fome, os olhos tão brilhantes que uma estrela teria inveja.

— Acredite... A cena foi realmente maravilhosa. — Murmurou enquanto tirava a camiseta e jogava no chão do carro, dando o mesmo destino para a calça e a cueca preta logo em seguida.

Ele abriu minhas pernas, que tinham fechado sozinhas, delicadamente e deitou em cima de mim novamente, os olhos no meus. — Olhe para o relógio, riquinha... Assim que der meia noite, eu entrarei em você e você deverá fazer o seu pedido ao papai Noel.

Nós dois olhamos para o relógio que havia no painel do carro, que apontava que já era 23:59. Os dedos dele acariciando minha boceta estava fazendo difícil o meu pensamento, mas mesmo com a mente nublada, eu já tinha decidido o que pedir assim que o dia virasse.

O minuto virou, o membro de Edward entrou em mim e eu fiz o meu pedido. "Menino Jesus, por favor, não deixe esse homem sair da minha vida".

Os movimentos de Edward começaram lentos, como se estivesse apenas experimentando a sensação de estar dentro de mim, e somente aquelas bombadas já enviaram choques elétricos por todo o meu corpo.

Percebi que estava muito parada, então cruzei minhas pernas em sua cintura, puxando ele para mim e para dentro de mim o máximo que nossos corpos conseguiam, assim como passei a gemer em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Meus movimentos pareceram ligar alto dentro de Edward, e os movimentos que antes estavam lentos, se tornaram mais fortes e frenéticos, fazendo com que o nível de prazer que eu estava sentindo aumentasse ainda mais a ponto de eu estar à beira do meu segundo orgasmo.

— Ainda não, riquinha... Quero você em cima de mim. — Ele disse parando seus movimentos e saindo de mim, me deixando com uma sensação de vazio enorme.

Edward deu um jeito de sentar no lado ao contrário que estava minha cabeça e me ajudou a sentar em cima dele, já que minhas pernas estavam moles. Peguei em seu comprimento grosso e o levei para dentro de mim novamente, enquanto passava a sentar com força, mas ainda lentamente.

— Uou! — Saiu dos meus lábios assim que olhei a minha volta, procurando um lugar para apoiar as mãos e me movimentar mais rápido, e notei que as janelas do carro estavam embaçadas. — Meu sonho sempre foi fazer amor em um lugar fechado a ponto de suar as janelas, assim como Jack e Rose em Titanic. — Um sorriso rouco saiu dos lábios de Edward e eu o beijei.

— Eu me sentiria mais do que honrado em realizar todos os seus sonhos sexuais, riquinha...

Apoiei em seus ombros e passei a sentar com mais força e velocidade, dando pequenas reboladas esporadicamente, que faziam Edward revirar os olhos e rosnar como um urso faminto.

Ele segurou em minhas nádegas, me levantando um pouco, e passou a bombear com força, me deixando perceber que estava prestes a gozar. Levei meus dedos ao meu clitóris e o acariciei, sentindo o orgasmo chegar para mim também.

— Deus... Acho que não teria como esse Natal ser ainda melhor... — Me peguei murmurando e Edward bombeou ainda mais forte, nos levando a um orgasmo em conjunto. Novamente me senti saindo de órbita e visitando as estrelas. O mundo do prazer tão intenso que voltar a realidade chegava a ser doloroso.

[...]

— Seus pais devem estar loucos atrás de você... — Edward sussurrou horas mais tarde. Eu estava deitada em cima dele, o ouvido em seu coração, ouvindo as batidas lentas enquanto ele acariciava minha cabeça depois de termos feito amor mais uma vez.

— Com certeza estão... Fico até com um peso na consciência de estar aqui aproveitando tanto enquanto eles não têm notícias minhas.

— Não fique... Os momentos aqui foram muito bons para você se arrepender. — Senti uma pontada de mágoa em sua voz e levantei minha cabeça, olhando em seus olhos.

— Não seja bobo, Edward... Não me arrependo nem por um segundo do que aconteceu aqui. Mas, sei lá, eu poderia estar um pouco mais preocupada com eles.

— Desculpe... Foi um momento de insegurança. — Ele falou enquanto me fazia deitar com a cabeça em seu peito novamente. — Assim que amanhecer iremos dar um jeito de subir até a estrada novamente e pediremos ajuda. — Assenti com a cabeça e relaxei em seus braços, pronta para dormir.

[...]

Acordamos sobressaltados, com batidas na janela e agradeci aos céus por termos vestido nossas roupas durante a madrugada, depois de termos nos amado pela terceira vez. Olhei ao redor um pouco confusa e percebi que o dia já tinha clareado e que quem batia em nossa janela era um policial.

— Vocês estão bem? — O oficial perguntou e Edward foi abriu a janela. Dei um jeito de sair de cima dele.

— Estamos sim... Ontem eu perdi o controle do carro depois de tentar desviar de um alce e acabamos vindo parar aqui. Tive problemas com a suspensão e como os celulares não funcionam aqui, não tínhamos como pedir ajuda. — O policial assentiu.

— Vi mesmo as marcas de freadas no asfalto... Devo supor que você é Isabella Cullen? — O homem se dirigiu para mim e assenti com a cabeça. — Seus pais colocaram toda a polícia atrás de você, mocinha... Fico feliz que esteja bem. — Sorri para ele um pouco envergonhada, pois com certeza ele notou como eu e Edward estávamos próximos. — Vamos... Irei tirar vocês daqui.

[...]

Estávamos na viatura do oficial Volturi e um guincho vinha atrás com o carro de Edward e minhas malas. Meus pais nos esperavam em casa e era para lá que íamos depois de eu e Edward garantir a todos que estávamos bem e que não precisávamos ir a um hospital.

Adentramos na propriedade Cullen e assim que vi meus pais, Rosalie, Emmett e sua filhinha Alice me esperando na porta, a realidade pareceu me atingir e apertei a mão na de Edward que segurava a minha.

E agora? O que seria de nós dois agora que não estávamos sozinhos dentro de um táxi amarelo?

Edward pareceu sentir meu nervosismo e apertou minha mão de volta.

— Vem, riquinha... Você tem que me apresentar meus sogros.

Ri com suas palavras e tive a certeza de que no aniversário do menino Jesus, ele tinha atendido meu desejo e quem ganhava o presente era eu.


End file.
